ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan Collins
Aidan Collins (born June 1, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is a former XWF Universal Champion and WGWF World Champion. He has been associated with many notable wrestling stables including Truth Until Death, The Tribe, and the Tri State Warriors. Collins first appeared in indie federations after completing high school in 2001 and made his professional debut with IWG in 2003. Aidan is a former XWF Universal Champion, a former WGWF World Heavyweight Champion, and a former ECWF World Champion. He is currently signed to Hard Knox Wrestling. Aidan Collins began his wrestling career shortly after graduating high school. He declined a full baseball scholarship as a lefthanded pitcher to Duke to enroll in wrestling school. Shortly after, he competed in various indy federations, establishing a reputation as a talented rulebreaker. Being young, Aidan didn't really care about making friends in 'small time' federations and was fired from the majority of them. He got his first major contract after two years of developing his abilities. Immortal Wrestling Guild The IWG was notable for the fact that it was the first time that Aidan had his matches televised and he did so under the name Blizzard. He went on to win his first title, the IWG X-Treme Tag Championship, as one half of The SyStEm with partner Ronin. Perhaps most noteworthy of his IWG tenure was his developing friendship with Drake Komodo, which continues to this day. The two formed the group Truth Until Death, undeniably one of the most influential teams in the history of contemporary wrestling. However, the group had a falling out with IWG management after Drake was screwed out of the World Title so Bliz headed to greener pastures in the XWF. X-Treme Wrestling Federation While the IWG was an established federation, Blizzard was amazed by the jump in talent level in the XWF. He found himself on the very bottom of the totem pole there but was determined to work his way to the top. Wrestling primarily in the Cruiserweight Division, Blizzard went on to win multiple Cruiserweight Titles, setting a record as a four-time Cruiserweight Champion. He developed what would become a legendary rivalry with fellow legend, Centurion (one which Aidan would completely dominate, winning all 7 encounters). Many call Blizzard the greatest Cruiserweight in XWF history. While most athletes would be satisfied with the success that Aidan found, he hungered to be featured in the XWF's main event. Fearing that Jon Brown (who Aidan has a tumultuous relationship with) would keep him down, he partnered with Andrew Gibson in a ploy that would result in a kidnapping of Jem Williams' and Steve Jason's loved ones. While the partnership with Gibson fizzled out (Aidan threw Gibson through a car window), Aidan had firmly established himself in the main event of the XWF as a major villain. He rode that wave of controversy straight into winning his first World Title in match against KoRe and Kid Money. It was around this time that Aidan stopped wrestling under the Blizzard moniker and started being billed as his real name, Aidan Collins. While being World Champion was a great accomplishment, Aidan desired to capture the XWF's top title, the Universal Title. He got a chance for the title on March 25, 2007. After winning a tournament, Aidan was allowed to book his own Pay-Per-View, an event he named Truth Until Death. After watching Drake Komodo win the World Title earlier in the night, Aidan defeated Dynamic Dynamite to capture his first Universal Title. In the process, Aidan began to "turn face", though many of his former opponents refuse to acknowledge this. Aidan went on to win the belt a second time, defeating Brad Pierce. However, due to hectic scheduling that saw Aidan starring in a series of Hollywood B-Movies, Aidan moved into a pay-per-appearance wrestling role with the XWF. Aidan stepped down from the company after a dispute with Jon Brown and vowed to never wrestle under 'that douchebag' again. However, Jon Brown left the XWF in 2009, leaving the company to a myriad of general managers. Aidan stepped in as a consultant for owner James Raven; the two had previously partnered together as part of The Tribe (which also featured Drake Komodo). Aidan had previously served as owner of the XWC during a XWF break in 2005, so he found the position easy to move in to. The federation had a solid run but closed doors in late 2010. The XWF came into new ownership in 2012 and Aidan made a surprise return in August 2014, with a new look supported by long blonde locks. This brief run with his home federation was controversial, surrounded by a "#JusticeForAidan" movement that was mostly distasteful. World Global Wrestling Federation Aidan shocked the wrestling world in the Summer of 2011 by debuting in the WGWF. Immediately thrust into a feud with Dante Anglais, the federation's top bad guy, Aidan sought to revitalize his in-ring career. He was able to beat Anglais at Summer Madness, which was held in Yankee Stadium. After the match, Aidan, Ace Vincent, and the debuting T-Money formed the Tri State Warriors, bringing a level of fame to the WGWF that the fed had never seen before. All three had spent time in XWF where they built their friendships through a mutual respect for each other's talents and a mutual hate towards the rest of the locker room. Aidan's feud took an unexpected turn when Anglais was handed the WGWF World Heavyweight Title by Chronic Chris Page. While Anglais defended the belt successfully at Unbreakable against Collins, Hunter Ryan, and CCP, Aidan won the belt from Anglais at All Hallows Eve. Aidan defended the belt once against Justin "Raziel" Jones before losing it to Raziel in a tag team match at Winter Wars. Collins soon disappeared from the federation. After 4 months without word from Collins or his management team, Collins announced his return to pro wrestling in April 2012. It was revealed in a Rolling Stone article that Aidan's absence was due to an opiate addiction that had spun out of control. Now reportedly sober, Aidan wrestled for WGWF's World Heavyweight Championship at Hardcore Hell in a six man Elimination Chamber. In a controversial match, Aidan failed to capture the belt against defending champion, Star. The fall out, which brought to light a major refereeing scandal, led to Aidan's permanent withdrawal from the company. Many soon followed. Aidan's reputation was sullied by the whole deal, the fans turning on him completely. He has not been a "face" since the incident. Freelance Work In early December 2012, Aidan signed on with Platinum Dynasty Wrestling. He made his in ring debut December 9, 2012, defeating TJ Jones on an episode of Disclosure. He remained with the company briefly, competing in a Platinum Chamber match at Reckless Endangerment II. During the match, Inferno hit Aidan with the Human Destroyer off the Chamber's second cell. Aidan did not appear in PDW again. Aidan briefly surfaced in Frontier Grappling Arts in early 2015 as part of the Infinite Empire with former enemies Dante Anglais, Tomoko Hanahara, and RJ Palmer. While he was successful in the ring, going undefeated, dirtsheets reported that he quickly became a nuisance in the locker room. He was forcibly removed from FGA and taken of all programming. East Coast Wrestling Federation In September 2015, Aidan Collins joined the East Coast Wrestling Federation. On October 12th, during Monday Night Madness, he defeated Mia Scott for the United States Championship. During the Revolution XIII Event, Aidan was named the 2015 Breakout Star of the Year after compiling a 7-1 record in 2015. On the January 18th, 2016 edition of ECWF Madness, Aidan Collins was suspended by ECWF HR Director Summer Johnston for not completing the company's concussion protocol after being struck in the head by Alexis Terry. Aidan attempted to return at Extreme Pressure on February 29th, but was once again turned away by Johnston. Angered, Aidan struck Summer with a scepter, which lead to a severe injury. Aidan reportedly fled the country in the aftermath to escape criminal conviction. Aidan returned to the ECWF August 15th at Heatwave, attacking ECWF Champion Bradley after the main event. Shockingly, he completed the attack alongside Summer Johnston, who he walked down to the ring in a dog leash. On December 12th, 2016, at the WarGames event, Aidan--alongside Mongoose, Katie Keller, and Zoey Adler--won the WarGames match for which the event is titled, earning entry into the Elimination Chamber at Revolution for the World Title. At Revolution, on January 11th, 2017, Aidan won the Elimination Chamber and became ECWF World Champion for the first time. He defended the belt against Zoey Adler at Extreme Pressure on March 6th, in what many considered to be a match of the year candidate. He later lost the belt to Rowen kito at ECWF Invasion in May, after Rowen won the Aidan Collins Invitational. Soon after losing his belt, Aidan left the company, citing a desire to rest his body and spend time with his family. WWH Aidan Collins made his debut for World Wrestling Headquarters, on August 27th 2017, on the Shogun Pay-Per-View event. While he began as a member of the company's Showdown brand, he was drafted by HellsGate on October 23rd. Aidan would go on to win the Hellsgate Championship, the top title on the Hellsgate brand, before being forced to relinquish the belt due to a shoulder injury. HKW On October 10th, 2017, at Hard Knox Wrestling's "Golden Opportunity Rumble" event, James Raven--Aidan's long-term friend and protege--was set to debut in a handicap match against Jackson Magnum and Tyberius King. However, much to the fans shock, Aidan Collins made his debut alongside Raven and T-Money. The group reformed The Tribe, which had been inactive since 2010, and launched an assault against King and Magnum. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Ice Pick'' (Spear) briefly called the Nice Pick **''The Cool Down'' (Cradle Driver) -- 2006-2007; 2011-Present **''Black Out Days (Buffalo Sleeper) 2008-Present (formerly known as the Frost Lock)'' **''Hell's Kaleidoscope '' (Wrist-Lock Ripcord to Discus Lariat Rainmaker) -- 2017-Present *'Signature Moves' **''The 3-some'' (Triple Rolling Northern Lights Suplexes) **'Perfect' Moonsault **''The Rebel Yell (Twisting Reverse STO) - also known as ''Brain Freeze **''Snowfall (360 Suicide Plancha) **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Back Suplex ***Fisherman Suplex ***Superplex ***Delayed Vertical Suplex **Bicycle Kick **Brainbuster **Running Knee To Opponent in Corner **Backbreaker **Leg Lock **Figure 4 Leg Lock **Olympic Slam **Lariat **Curb Stomp **DDT **Neckbreaker **Frog Splash **Springboard Neckbreaker **Asai Moonsault *'Managers''' **Caddy **Jen Jetson **Jenny Hills **Sophisticated Ladies Under TSW (SLUTs) **Star **Summer Johnston *'Nicknames' **"Blizzard" **"Da Bliz" **AC **"Mr. 100" **"The Rebel" **"TSW's Rebel" **The Ace of the Infinite **"The Cool" **ECWF's Devil *'Entrance Theme' **"Enemy" by Sevendust **"Faint" by Linkin Park **"The Seduction" by He Is Legend **"Time Stretch" by Bassnectar **"Say What You Want" by White Denim **"Breakout" by Subdue **"Miami Showdown" by Digitalism ** "System Blower" by Death Grips ** "The Spell" by Naomi Punk ** "Me and the Devil" by Gil Scott-Heron ** "Blockbuster Night One" by Run the Jewels *'Stables/Teams' **The SyStEm (w/ Ronin) **The Initiative (w/ Nick Ryan, Mark Wilder, Jen Jetson) **Truth Until Death (w/ Drake Komodo) **The Tribe (w/ Drake Komodo, James Raven, Mia Sanchez, Roxy Nova, T-Money) **Tri State Warriors (w/ Ace Vincent, T Money, Anathema) **Infinite Empire (w/ Dante Anglais, RJ Palmer, Tomoko Hanahara, T-Money, James Raven, and Drake Komodo) Championships and Accomplishments *'Immortal Wrestling Guild' **'X-Treme Tag Team Champions (1 time) - w/ Ronin **X-Treme Champion *'X-Treme Wrestling Federation' **'XWF Hall of Legends' **XWF Top 50 All Time List (#6) **'Most Improved (2004) **Superstar of the Month (2 time) **'XWF Universal Champion' (2 time) **XWF World Champion (1 time) **XWF Canadian Champion (2 time) **XWF US Champion (1 time) **XWF Cruiserweight Champion (4 time) **XWF Tag Team Champion (3 time) w/ Nick Ryan, w/ Drake Komodo, w/James Raven **XWF X-Treme Champion (4 time) *'World Global Wrestling Federation' **'WGWF World Heavyweight Champion' (1 time) **2011 WGWF Feud of the Year *'East Coast Wrestling Federation' **'ECWF World Champion (1 time)' **United States Champion (1 time) **2015 Breakout Star of the Year **2016 Finisher of the Year - Ice Pick **2016 Comeback of the Year *'World Wrestling Headquarters' **'WWH Hellsgate Champion (1 time)' Category:Championships and Accomplishments